Melanie Martinez/Tattoos
These are all of the tattoos that Melanie Martinez currently has. She has around 38 or 39 tattoos in total, with 37 that are currently known.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6vuT8mpxWk She also stated that the tattoos won't be beyond her neck or wrist. Candy Hearts Melanie got a tattoo of pink and blue candy hearts on her left elbow in July of 2014. They were done by her friend and tattoo artist Lauren Winzer. It is one of her first two tattoos. Carousel Horse Melanie got a tattoo of a carousel horse on her left forearm in July of 2014, on the same day that she got the candy hearts. It was done by Lauren Winzer. It is one of her first two tattoos. Teddy Bear Melanie got a tattoo of a yellow teddy bear on her upper right arm in September of 2014. It was done by Lauren Winzer. Heart-Shaped Lollipop Melanie got a tattoo of a red heart-shaped lollipop on her right forearm in November of 2014. It was done by tattoo artist Wayne Fredrickson. Pin-Up Girl Melanie got a tattoo of a retro pin-up girl holding a juice box on her upper right arm in November of 2014. It was done by Wayne Fredrickson. Block of Cheese Melanie got a tattoo of a block of cheese within a heart on her upper right arm in February of 2015. It was done by tattoo artist Josh Barg. In an interview with Fuse, when asked about the tattoo, she said, "I love cheese. I’m obsessed with cheese! I’m like the biggest dairy queen in the world". Kewpie Doll Heads Melanie got a tattoo of two kewpie doll heads on her upper right arm in February of 2015. It was done by tattoo artist Linnea Pecsenye. The boy on the left is smiling, while the girl on the right is crying, representing happiness and sadness. Ice Cream Cone Melanie got a tattoo of a colorful ice cream cone on her right forearm in February of 2015. It was done by Linnea Pecsenye. Bunny Head Melanie got a tattoo of a bunny head and a knife on her right forearm in February of 2015. Melanie shared the story behind the tattoo with Fuse, stating, "It was actually my first pet ever. And then I got a dog and my parents told me I couldn't have a bunny and a dog, so we all decided to give the bunny away to a friend of a friend who already had a bunny. So we thought 'It'll have a friend, that’s amazing, that's awesome.' So they left my bunny and their bunny in the backyard unattended for like, four hours. They ended up finding their bunny in their neighbor's backyard and my bunny's head was in their yard". The bunny in the story is Whinnie. Cake Melanie got a tattoo of a pink birthday cake on her upper right arm in March of 2015. It was done by tattoo artist Marie Sena. The design was inspired by Chloe Tersigni, a former friend of Melanie who created the storybook artwork for her debut album, Cry Baby. Angel Melanie got a tattoo of an angel with a retro hairstyle on her left calf on an unknown date in 2015. Jeweled Ice Cream Cone Melanie got a tattoo of an ice cream cone with two jeweled scoops on her upper right arm in June of 2015. It was done by Lauren Winzer. Balloon Animal Dog Melanie got a tattoo of a blue balloon animal dog on her left forearm in June of 2015. It was done by Lauren Winzer. Bunny Kewpie Doll Melanie got a tattoo of a kewpie doll in a bunny suit carrying a melting ice cream cone on her left forearm in June of 2015. It was done by Lauren Winzer. Melanie spoke about the tattoo, which was inspired by two childhood memories, in an interview with Fuse, stating, "This one is based off of a couple experiences from when I was a kid. My first word was "mine." It happened when I was in my walker in my driveway and my dad snatched an ice cream out of my hand and I just screamed "mine!", like "Give me my ice cream! Why'd you take my ice cream?" And then there's a picture of me outside dressed as a bunny. So I just did a little kewpie baby dressed as a bunny, holding ice cream that's melting, just to mix the two experiences". Ice Cream Truck Melanie got a tattoo of a pink and green ice cream truck on her left bicep in June of 2015. It was done by Lauren Winzer. Milk Carton Melanie got a tattoo of a milk carton on her right calf on an unknown date in 2015. Although most of her tattoos are in color, this one is simply a black and white outline. Teardrop Melanie got a tattoo of a teardrop on her right forearm on August 14th, 2015. She got the tattoo in celebration of the release of her debut album, Cry Baby. Tilly Tiger Melanie got a tattoo of Tillie Tiger from the Silly Symphonies short, Elmer Elephant on her right calf in October of 2015. It was done by tattoo artist Shon Lindauer. The tattoo goes along with her Elmer Elephant tattoo. Elmer Elephant Melanie got a tattoo of Elmer Elephant from the Silly Symphonies short of the same name on her left calf in October of 2015. It was done by Shon Lindauer. It goes along with her Tillie Tiger tattoo. Decapitated Girl Melanie got a tattoo of a little girl whose head has been cut off jumping in the air, with roses spilling out of her neck in October of 2015. It was done by tattoo artist Gary Royal. The tattoo is an illustration by Japanese artist Masami Yanagida, and the girl's blouse says "For Joy", referencing the phrase "jump for joy". Cookie and Jelly Beans Melanie got a tattoo of a cookie with a bite in it on her upper left arm on an unknown date in 2015, along with 3 jelly beans one being green, the other one dark purple, and a pastel pink one. *These tattoos were later on covered by the Campbell's Soup Girl tattoo Red Wagon Melanie got a tattoo of a red wagon with a pillow inside in November of 2015. It was done by Shon Lindauer. The tattoo represents Melanie's childhood, since she used to take naps inside of a wagon when she was a kid. Masami Yanagida Illustration Melanie got a tattoo of a man whose body is cut into pieces, with the words "Love Love You" written on his midsection in December of 2015. The tattoo is an illustration by Masami Yanagida. Couples Melanie got two tattoos of couples on each of her thighs in December of 2015, although they weren't finished until April of 2016. The tattoos are both illustrations by Masami Yanagida. The one on her right thigh depicts a naked couple with their heads in a lottery wheel and the one on her left thigh shows a clothed couple with their heads in a maze. They are meant to represent that sex is a game based on luck, while love and relationships are challenging. Tricycle Boy Melanie got a tattoo of a boy who is wearing a mask riding a tricycle with a flag and horn on her upper right arm in January of 2016. It was done by Lauren Winzer. The tattoo features a character from Mark Ryden's 2001 painting, The Magic Circus. Gumball Machine Melanie got a tattoo of a pink gumball machine on the center of her chest in January of 2016. It was done by Lauren Winzer. In an interview with Fuse, before she had gotten the tattoo, she stated, "I want to get a gumball machine. I'm still debating where. I think it's cool — and I didn't think it was cool for a long time — but I really want to get a tattoo here to her abdomen. It's really hardcore and I know it's hardcore. I'm not like Rihanna, you know? I don't know if I could pull that off. I'm hardly ever showing this area of my body. But I don't know, I feel like I'm growing up and I'm going to turn 21 soon, and I might as well do something fun and — I don't know. I might get a gumball machine here. We'll see". 222 Heart Melanie got a tattoo of a small heart with the number 222 inside of it in January of 2016. It was done by tattoo artist Nat G. Many fans speculated that the tattoo was related to Adam Levine, who had been her coach on The Voice, since he also has a tattoo of the number, as well as a record label and a clothing line under it. Melanie denied this, saying that it "has nothing to do with him". She tweeted, "The number follows me around everywhere. Usually whenever I see it something good happens". Tooth Melanie got a tattoo of a tooth with a face and rosy cheeks on her upper left arm in January of 2016. It was done by Nat G. Madeline Melanie got a tattoo of Madeline from the media franchise of the same name, as well as a quote from the series on her left calf in January of 2016. It was done by Nat G. The quote reads, "We love our bread/We love our butter/But most of all/We love each other". Campbell's Soup Girl Melanie got a tattoo of a girl from a 1950's Campbell's Soup ad on her upper left arm in May of 2016. It was done by tattoo artist Pancho Placas. The tattoo has a twist, with there being flies buzzing around the girl and her bowl of soup. *This tattoo covered the half bitten cookie tattoo along with the three jelly beans. Alarm Clock Melanie got a tattoo of an old-fashioned alarm clock on her right forearm in May of 2016. It was done by Pancho Placas. The tattoo is inspired Mark Ryden's 2000 painting, The Butcher Bunny; Melanie took the face from a wall clock in the painting and put it on an alarm clock. Pink Lamb Melanie got a tattoo of a pink lamb on her upper left arm in August of 2016. It was done by Lauren Winzer. The design was drawn specifically for Melanie by Chloe Tersigni. Crying Child Melanie got a tattoo of a crying child wearing a blue teddy bear costume on her upper left arm in August of 2016. It was done by Lauren Winzer. Duckling Melanie got a tattoo of a yellow duckling wearing a bonnet on her upper left arm in August of 2016. It was done by Lauren Winzer. Strawberry Melanie got a tattoo of a pink strawberry with the words "Strawberry Boy" above it sometime in fall of 2016. Ballons Melanie got a tattoo of ballons in a unknown date. Empress Melanie got a tattoo of the Empress Tarot card on her right calf in August of 2019. It was done by Pancho Placas. Video Gallery Below is a gallery of various designs and inspirations of Melanie's tattoos, as well as images of the tattoos that are more clear. CSvo8UCUkAAhww7.jpg 12345843_318217368302717_1540261945_n.jpg MelanieTattooo.jpg magic circus.jpg|Mark Ryden’s The Magic Circus butcher bunny.jpg|The Butcher Bunny ClKqkEkXIAAUDX-.jpg CVRA72NWsAAfx-w.jpg A girl with a chopped head of roses.jpg tumblr_oc7knnVtjJ1vccz9go6_500.png Madeline.jpg Elmer and tillie.jpg TATTO 7.png TATTO2.png TATTO3.png TATTO4.png TATTO5.png TATTO6.png Imagen1.jpg References Category:Style Category:Cry Baby Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Tattoos